Need
by zombified419
Summary: Tony Stark isn't the best at expressing himself with words, but he has plenty of money for gift-giving to show his roommates how much he appreciates them. There was one roommate in particular he knew he had an unhealthy obsession with, but Tony really couldn't help himself. [FrostIron]


_**HUD: I am in a oneshot mood, my friends! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>After the attempted take over of the world with New York at its hub, all of the Avengers had moved into Tony Stark's tower. The billionaire was overly pleased, glad to not be alone after breaking up with Pepper. It had been hard for him, trying to call her in what he thought were his last few moments of life, and to not get an answer. It threw up a wall that she couldn't quite break down, which ended up being better anyway. They broke up, she began to date Coulson, and Tony wouldn't have to worry about being alone anymore because he had his own boy band plus one chick move in.<p>

He had issues saying how grateful he was that they were there now, what with his father's lack of affection really fucking him over. But the billionaire had an unlimited cash flow, and presents always seemed the best way to show his friends how much he cared. Tony immediately gifted them each their own floor, sort of like their own flat, and designed each one himself according to what he believed their tastes would be. Each floor had a bedroom, a storage room, a small living room with a couch and television, and then their own personal touches.

Tony had added a large jacuzzi-sized tub for Natasha, knowing how much she enjoyed his hot tub when they came to his Malibu mansion, and later an art studio after finding her holed up in the sparring storage room with a sketch book and covered in eraser shavings. Clint had his spare room turned into a weapons vault for his bow and arrows, with new arrivals every other week or so when Tony had the spare time to make new ones. He liked to call it his nest.

Steve had his entire floor designed like the 1940s, which turned his quiet time into a sanctuary for the war torn soldier. Tony had even managed to dig up some old photos of Steve when he was younger from the S.H.I.E.L.D. documents centre, as well as a few of him and Peggy and some of him and Bucky (Steve was always so choked up, it was difficult for him to properly thank Tony, but he knew). Bruce's floor came complete with a one hundred percent functioning lab, and he and the good doctor would spend countless hours on experiments and good ol' explosions. It was great.

Thor wasn't always around, but he had his own floor as well. When he wasn't on Asgard or spending his time with Lady Jane, he would be in the the most lavish recreation of his home realm he had ever seen. Thor had always described Asgard in wondrous detail for his friends, and Tony was more than gifted enough to draw up matching plans. It touched Thor to no extent, and Tony's ribs were still sore after showing it to the prince the first time - _six months ago._ He had also included a room for Jane for when she visited, however rare it was.

Tony had never been good expressing himself with words, but he hoped that it could be seen whenever they walked into their flats. Even when he went on one of his inventing binges and was a total ass, he hoped they would always know.

There was one floor, directly below Tony's lab, that was dubbed 'communal'. There, Steve would cook for them all, Bruce would always read his paper with a cup of coffee, Natasha would secretly hang a few of her finished pieces (when asked, Tony would just say he always ordered commissions from the artist because he thought she was hot), and Clint would busy himself with cheesy movies or teaching Thor the incorrect term for certain Midgardian phrases (he once told Thor 'jizz' was slang for 'snot'; the look on Pepper's face had been _priceless_).

Tony loved those days, the lazy ones, where they all just gravitated together. They usually happened when he was his lowest, and he was always so grateful for their odd ability to just _know_. Even when Thor was away, it still felt somewhat whole.

It was during one of those absences that Thor did not return alone. Thor had returned late one evening, when only Bruce and Tony were still on the communal floor and coherent. The two scientists had been discussing a new experiment when a thunder storm had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, thunder booming loudly and rattling the window walls. Seconds later, Thor had managed to make his way from the elevator with his arms full of something in a dark red cloth and soaking wet.

Bruce and Tony had jumped up, thinking something had happened to Jane. Thor only ever summoned such a strong storm when he was beyond anger. Thor laid his bundle out on the kitchen table with much care, face solemn and barely fighting back anger. When they approached the table, however, Tony felt his throat close and his stomach flip.

Thor had been carrying Loki, but he didn't look anything like he had when they last met. His hands were bound in what appeared to be red hot bars of steel, hands forced together and fingers laced. He was either sleeping or comatose, Tony couldn't tell, but he figured being asleep would be better than being awake. Loki's eyelids were covered in scars, his cheeks streaked red from what Tony only imagined was blood. Someone had sewn the god's lips shut, the thread ugly and black on his pale lips. Fresh scabs surrounded the holes from where Loki must have tried to free himself recently.

The fallen prince's eyelids fluttered, and Thor was eye level to him instantly. Tony thought he had imagined it, but no - his eyes weren't the usual beautiful emerald, dancing with mischief. They were silver and unseeing, focusing on nothing as he blinked slowly.

"_Brother_..." Thor whispered, voice cracking. Loki blinked again, entire posture screaming resignation. "You are _safe_ here, among friends. No longer are you to befall the torments of _Asgard_."

Tony watched, horrified, as Loki's lips quirked in what could have been a smile but the pulling of the thread tore into his already scarred lips. Fresh blood pricked as the god quickly relaxed his expression.

"_Jesus_, can we cut that shit _off_?" Tony asked, feeling sick. Thor nodded, his large palm resting on his brother's forehead.

"I've got my kit in my flat; I'll be right back," Bruce said, taking off for the elevator. Tony shook his head and went for the kitchen sheers.

"No time," he muttered, settling over the table. Loki heard him, blinking up in his general direction, and turning his face. "Thor, move him onto his back."

Thor did, and Tony began. He gently angled Loki's chin up, slightly surprised by the chill temperature of his skin. Tony slipped the sheers against a few strands and sliced carefully. In only a few motions, he had the thread severed and slowly pulled the threads out. Each scab was pulled free, but Loki never flinched. Tony's throat was nearly completely closed up by time he was done.

"_Shit_, Loki," he whispered, finally finished and wiping away the scabs and fresh blood with a cloth Bruce had grabbed. The god slowly swiped his tongue along his chapped lips, staring away blankly. "I'm so _sorry_..."

"...I thank you, Man of Iron," Loki whispered, voice dry, expression unreadable. Thor frowned, hand again on his brother's forehead. Tony just nodded.

That was how Loki came to live in the Tower. The four of them never mentioned that night again, and Tony was especially grateful. He and Thor had later pried the steel bars from Loki's hands which appeared to only be hot to the sorcerer. Thor left soon after, off to raise hell in Asgard for the poor treatment of his brother. Loki stayed on his floor, away from the other Avengers. The rest of the team knew he was there, which put a strain on the usually easy atmosphere. Tony didn't care though - none of them had seen what he had, not even Bruce.

Tony found himself visiting Loki frequently, bringing down food and water for the god. Loki hardly spoke for the first few weeks. His pride took a serious beating at having to have Tony feed him - his eyes and hands didn't fully heal until the first week had passed - but Tony honestly didn't mind.

Thor had returned with the news that Loki would be staying under his guidance here on Midgard to finish his sentence. Tony was fine with it, but the rest weren't as happy. It was a stressful few months, but they all eventually dealt with it. Loki never lashed out, never even actually _left_ Thor's floor, and they found it tolerable. Even Fury agreed that it was the best location to keep an eye on him. Tony began drawing up renovation plans for a new floor.

Eventually, though, Loki did make it up to the communal floor. Tony happened to come blazing in, hot off of an inventing binger and a whirlwind of energy (this one had been successful), only to come up short in the elevator doorway.

Loki was sitting in an armchair, legs pulled up beneath him and book settled gently in his lap. He was wearing a pair of the lounge pants and a v-neck shirt, both of which Tony had bought for him after his third week here (Tony really can't help himself - gifts are so much easier to give). Tony had to admit the combo looked great on him, and if no one knew he was Loki, he could definitely pass as a human.

He was staring, though, but he couldn't help it. JARVIS had tinted the floor to ceiling windows, fighting back the majority of the sun's glare. Enough still managed to make it through and shine beautifully over Loki. The god was loosely rubbing his fingertips together in his lap with one hand while the other toyed with the edge of his page. His long hair fell over one shoulder, slightly wavy and impossibly dark, and making his pale skin literally _glow_ in the light. Tony swallowed and blinked - he knew he held an unhealthy obsession with his new roommate, but now he knew he was _seriously_ fucked.

"Staring is impolite, Stark," Loki drawled, voice carrying lightly over the space between them. He never looked up from his book, instead turning the page. Tony smirked, reigning in the look of obvious adoration he knew was on his face.

"Have you _ever_ known me to be polite?" Tony grinned, forcing his feet to move into the kitchen.

"I suppose my expectations were set far _too_ high," Loki answered, turning another page. Tony chuckled, opening the fridge.

"You hungry?" Tony called, rummaging around in the fridge. Tony had stopped bringing the god food after his hands had healed completely. He sort of missed their moments, but he would never admit that he had enjoyed feeding Loki. Tony loved feeling needed, and somehow there was an unspoken bond that had forged itself from those first few weeks. He had seen Loki at his lowest but he never brought it up, never lost respect for the god.

"I will accept if you are offering." Tony looked over his shoulder; Loki had abandoned his book and chair for the kitchen, now sitting behind Tony at the table. Tony smirked, feeling his stomach flip; each time those eyes settled on him, he felt like he was the only person on the planet.

"Well, I'm not _great_ at cooking, but I'm a _whiz_ at working the microwave, and there's still some leftovers of Mr. Sparkly's shepherd's pie," Tony offered, pulling out the dish. "Sound good?"

"That will suffice, yes," Loki said. Tony grinned again, shutting the door and moving to the cupboard. He pulled down two bowls and scooped some of the casserole into each. Tony nuked Loki's first, sliding it over to the god as he popped his in next. Loki waited patiently for Tony, not starting without him.

"So what brought you out today?" Tony asked, finally sitting. He mixed his bowl up with a few quick flicks of his wrist.

Loki was quiet for a moment. He had become comfortable around Tony, but he still wasn't as forthright with info as the billionaire would have liked. "Memories."

Tony paused, spoon half to his mouth. Loki was staring at his food, face expressionless to anyone but Tony. He could read the god better than he cared to admit. Loki had never mentioned what had brought him here, and neither did Thor. Tony was surprised that maybe now, after almost three months, he felt comfortable enough to talk about it.

"So who's _ass_ do I need to kick for putting that look on your face?" Tony teased, hoping to lighten the mood. Loki smirked slightly, rolling his eyes at Tony.

"I am not _helpless_."

"Helpless or not, I don't care," Tony shrugged, finally taking that bite. Damn this was even better the next day. "I'll do it anyway."

Loki huffed, a sound Tony knew was a soft chuckle. "I appreciate the offer."

"Hey, I'm happy to!" Tony grinned, winking at Loki. "Everyone needs a good ass-kicking sometimes."

"Oh? Even _you_?" Loki teased back, one eyebrow raised. Damn he was _beautiful_.

"Uh, no. Everyone _but_ me," Tony answered, taking another bite. Loki huffed again, mood infinitely lighter than when he had sat down. Tony was proud of himself for being able to bring that out in the god. Other than Thor, Loki seemed slightly uncomfortable around all the other Avengers. He was beginning to warm up to Bruce, which thrilled Tony to no end, but the two spies were harder. Barton was still pissed, understandably so, and Natasha was on his side. Tony was working on her, but Clint would just take time. Steve was, well, _awkward_, dealing with things in his own way, but Tony was working on him, too.

They continued to eat in companionable silence, Loki raising to offer to get Tony a drink. The billionaire nodded and thanked him, discreetly watching Loki slink around the kitchen. The god poured some of Tony's favourite soda into two glasses and brought them back over.

"I must say," Loki began, sitting back down. "This fizzy drink is _quite_ addicting."

"Says _you_ and over _half of the world_," Tony grinned, taking a long gulp. "Myself included, of course."

"Of course," Loki smirked. Tony smirked back, expression turning to a soft smile. He shook it off, diving back for another spoonful. Loki watched him for a moment, expression again unreadable, before doing the same.

They met similarly that way for days. Tony would come down to grab some grub to find Loki sitting with a new novel or staring out of the window each day, clothed in what Tony had picked out for him. Each time he would pause, staring, as his stomach tried out for the Olympics. Loki would catch him, but never look over, and then they would have lunch or breakfast or a midnight snack. Tony wondered if the god would just wait for him, endlessly patient, as if he had nothing better to do.

Tony felt they had reached a mutual friendship without saying it, so one day after their meeting, Tony invited Loki to come back to his lab. The god accepted, leaving behind his novel, and followed Tony up a floor. He was infinitely interested in everything Tony was working on, asking questions and observing anything he could.

That became the new routine; they would eat and then go back to Tony's lab. Tony was happy to have a fresh perspective on things, and Loki was even able to help him through a few particularly rough patches. Tony would, in turn, lend the god his old notes and books. Loki soaked them up, settling in the small couch he kept in his lab. In time, the pair nearly became inseparable. Bruce would joke about never seeing Tony anymore for their usual experiments and shenanigans, teasing that Loki was Tony's new best friend. Tony would laugh along, denying it all, but he knew it was true. Tony had figured out long ago he wanted more than friendship from the god, but he wanted Loki to make that decision. What they had was enough for now, and Tony wouldn't trade the comfort Loki felt with him for anything.

Well, Tony _was_ a superhero, and there _were_ other super villains besides Loki that liked to take a shot at the Avengers. They had been in the lab, Tony showing Loki a few new laws of physics and the god breaking each one with magic, when JARVIS patched through Fury.

"_Stark! Doom is letting his ugly-ass bots loose in the city. I need you and the others on it, stat_!" Fury's face had appeared before them on a holographic screen. Tony had his arms braced around Loki as the god helped to hold something steady, both of them sitting at Tony's work bench.

"Yeah, right on it," Tony answered, distracted, as he whispered another physics equation. His breath stirred some of Loki's hair, the genius catching a whiff of lavender shampoo from the movement.

"_STARK! Stop playing house and get the hell out there!_" Fury barked. Tony rolled his eyes as Loki huffed his light chuckle. The god set their task aside and stood, stepping away from Tony.

"Fine, _buzzkill_. I'm on it," Tony said. JARVIS cut the feed as Tony stood up with a sigh. "I guess we'll continue this later?"

"I expect no less," Loki answered, eyes shining. Tony smiled and took off his gloves.

"Catch ya later, then."

Tony replayed that conversation over and over in his head as his suit began to crush in on him. He and the Avengers had shown up, alright, wiping out the all the Doombots in hardly a few minutes. Tony had managed to pinpoint Doom to an abandoned warehouse, flying over as soon as the last bot fell. He had a semi-date with Loki, _dammit_, and he could smack Victor pretty hard for interrupting.

He was ahead of the other Avengers, but they weren't far behind. The closer Tony came, though, the more he felt like he was literally walking into a trap. By time he was certain, it was already too late. The roof of the warehouse had folded back, exposing Tony to what he could only describe as a large electromagnet. It trained on him, pulling him in quicker than his repulsers could fight it.

His suit smacked hard against the magnet, JARVIS being immediately scrambled and his com link losing reception. He felt himself being lowered back into the warehouse, hoping the others would get there before he became a pile of scrap metal. Thor was the only one who could keep up when he flew, and of course the prince was back in Asgard.

Doom shut off the magnet as soon as the roof had folded back, but left the signal scrambler going. JARVIS managed to keep Tony's sight intact, but the rest of the HUD was wavering in and out and flashing bright red.

"Well well, Stark," Doom called, marching over to the immobile superhero. "So nice of you to _drop_ in."

"Really, Tinman? That was bad, even for _you_," Tony scoffed. Doom growled and planted his heavy booted foot directly onto Tony's chest. Tony immediately began to cough.

"I don't believe you to be in the _situation_ for small talk, Stark," Doom snapped. "In case you _haven't_ figured it out just yet, you aren't going to be leaving here _alive_."

"Oh yeah? I doubt that," Tony snapped. Doom growled and pressed harder; Tony could feel his chest tighten from the pressure, causing him to cough.

"The more you _speak_, Stark, the _worse_ this will feel. Why not become comfortable? How _ironic_ for the very suit you pride yourself on to be the _nail in your coffin_," Doom mused, chuckling slightly.

"Uh, _fuck you_," Tony wheezed. Doom laughed, digging his heel in. Tony heard the window on his suit to his arc reactor crack; he wheezed, the pressure now officially becoming too much. He closed his eyes, suddenly unable to breathe. Tony thought of Loki, silently apologizing for not being able to make it back to finish their experiment. He smiled slightly, remembering the moment he knew he cared for the god; seeing him in that chair, eyes skimming over another novel, sun shimmering over his alabaster skin -

Suddenly, the weight and pressure were gone. Tony gasped, air flooding his lungs, as he snapped his eyes open. Doom was no longer standing on his chest; rather, he was _floating_ above him. What the _fuck_?

"You shall be the one not leaving today, Doom." Tony knew that voice; the suit was still locked up, but he was able to turn just enough. Loki was _there_, holding Doom aloft with his hand wrapped around his neck. The villain clutched at his throat franticly, but Loki wasn't letting go. He wore his usual battle armour, sans helmet and scepter. Tony blinked, not believing what he was seeing; Loki was _saving_ him.

"L-Loki," Doom wheezed. "P-plea..se..." His hands clutched at Loki's fingers weakly now, but the god did not let go.

"Please what?" He asked, voice low and threatening. Even Tony gulped.

"_S...st-t...op,_" Doom whispered. Loki tilted his head, as if in contemplation. He looked over at Tony, then back to Doom. He leaned in to Doom's ear slowly.

"Your options suddenly became _slim_ when you _threatened_ what is _mine_," Loki whispered, but Tony still managed to catch it. Loki gave one last squeeze and Doom's gasping suddenly ended. Tony watched Loki toss Doom aside unceremoniously, the villain twitching slightly. Loki dropped to his knees, his previously cold expression replaced with worry. He placed a trembling hand on Tony's cracked chest.

"Anthony, are you well?" His tone was as worried as his expression, and Tony felt a warmth spread through him. He very much wanted his helmet off.

"Yeah, just sore. Probably a few cracked ribs," he answered. "JARVIS, can you disengage?"

There was a garbled reply, but Tony felt a few joints give way. "Loki, can you flip that switch?" Loki looked over his shoulder, flicking his wrist. The switch fell, and the rest of the suit pulled away as the signal scrambling JARVIS ended. It composed itself to a briefcase, now situated very uncomfortably in the small of Tony's back. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his chest. Tony looked over at Loki, now finally able to breathe properly. "Loki, I - "

Tony didn't get a chance to finish. Loki had pulled him roughly into the tightest embrace of his entire life. He froze, still trying to realize that _yes_, Loki was _hugging_ him and _he_ started it. When he felt the god's grip tighten, Tony finally hugged back. He placed a shaking hand on the back of Loki's head, wrapping his arm around the small of his back. Loki had already buried his face in Tony's neck, and Tony was suddenly hit with the thought that he was probably disgusting.

"I'm going to apologize for smelling like a sweat shop," Tony said. Loki chuckled, and Tony felt the rumble in his own chest.

"I care not, Anthony," Loki answered, voice muffled by Tony's neck. "The sweat means you are _alive_."

"_Yeah_," Tony mumbled. He held Loki tighter, and the god did the same . "I guess it does."

The other Avengers arrived soon after, finding Tony being helped from the floor by Loki. Tony explained the situation as Bruce and Steve approached the still form of Doom. No one was exactly happy by the outcome, but it didn't matter - Loki had appeared from no where and saved Tony's life.

Natasha walked up to Loki with purpose, staring up into the god's eyes. Loki merely quirked an eyebrow as Tony held his breath beside him. Natasha blinked, searching for something that only she knew. After a moment, she nodded.

"Thank you for saving Tony," she said, holding her hand out. Loki took it gently, and they shook. Tony had to bite back his grin; he guessed all the gifts had worked for Natasha, after all. Clint gruffly said the same, and then Bruce was shaking his hand as well. Loki merely nodded to them all, expression controlled. By time Steve was joining in, Tony was grinning like an idiot.

S.H.I.E.L.D. had arrived soon after, carting off with the corpse of one Doctor Doom, as the Avengers went back to the Tower. Tony retired to go take a shower, insisting that he was fine. Doom didn't have enough time to do serious damage, thanks to Loki. When Tony came back down, wearing lounge clothes and hair towel dried in a mess, Steve was cooking. He looked around the room, seeing everyone sitting in the living room playing a board game, including Loki.

Tony grinned as he took a seat on the carpet beside the god. "So, cut me into whatever we're playing."

"_No_, new game!" Clint called. "You always _cheat_!"

"What? How the _hell_ do I _cheat_ at _Monopoly_?" Tony scoffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"You cram money under the damn board!" Clint snapped, pointing. "I've seen you do it!"

"Uh, it's to hold them down so _you_ don't fucking _steal_ from me!" Tony shot back. Natasha rolled her eyes from her seat beside Loki.

"Calm down, idiots. I wanted to play _Clue_ instead, anyway," she said, helping Bruce put away the board. She began to set up the new game as Tony and Clint continued to heckle each other.

Tony helped Loki understand the rules, coaching the god through his turns. Clint sneered at Tony periodically, purposely attempting to sabotage the billionaire's turns. Loki began to fight the archer back, discreetly flipping his dice to moving poorly.

"_Hey_!" Clint squawked, jaw slack. "That was a six, I _know_ it!"

Tony, catching on to Loki's game, shook his head. "Nah, man. It's been a two this entire time." Clint scowled, grumbling as he moved his piece. Natasha eyed them knowingly, but only smirked. Just as they were about to unveil the killer, Steve called them over.

"Dinner, guys!" He chirped, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel.

"In a second," Tony called. Bruce flipped open the secret file, having reached the end of the board.

"All right, guys. Here we go," he said, pulling out the three cards. "It was Miss Scarlette, in the library, with the rope."

"Aww, sorry Natasha," Clint grinned, poking her in the side. "I always _knew_ you were a man killer."

"Be careful or you may find out first hand," she smirked. Clint's grin fell away, causing the rest of the group to laugh.

"So, anyone get it?" Bruce asked. "I missed the weapon."

"So did I," Clint grumbled, still sore from Natasha's ribbing.

"I chose not to incriminate myself," she said, folding her cards.

"I got it!" Tony grinned, tossing down his pencil. "How about you, babe?" He asked, looking over Loki's shoulder. When Loki didn't answer, he looked up at the god. That's when he noticed everyone else's expressions - Steve and Clint were gaping at him, Bruce's eyebrows were raised as he hid a smirk, and Natasha glanced over with that smug look on her face. Oh _shit_.

"I deduced correctly as well," Loki finally answered, laying his sheet aside. Tony remembered how to breathe, and leaned away from the god. Loki didn't _seem_ upset; in fact, he acted like he never even heard it. Tony shared a look with Bruce, who just shrugged.

"Uh, food?" Clint supplied awkwardly, standing up. He helped Natasha up and they both walked into the kitchen, Steve right behind them. Bruce chuckled and shook his head, going after the others. Tony cleared his throat and stood up as well, popping his back. He paused a moment as he offered his hand to help Loki up. The god eyed him for a moment before he gently accepted the offer. They walked into the kitchen together, and all six of them enjoyed Steve's delicious homemade chicken pot pie.

The banter at dinner was light, Tony's earlier slip up entirely forgotten. Clint was telling some stupid outrageous story that Tony enjoyed poking holes in. Bruce even jumped in a bit, much to the archer's dismay. Steve would just laugh and shake his head. Natasha eventually came to Clint's rescue, and then the cycle would begin again. Loki occasionally would comment with a quick snip, which would get Tony and Bruce laughing at Clint's expense. The archer finally just flicked Tony off, which prompted the genius to flick a few peas at the spy's head.

After an all out food fight between Tony and Clint, Steve finally stepped in and put the pair on cleaning duty. Natasha rolled her eyes, moving over to help Steve clean off the table. Loki helped as well, arranging things neatly in the sink. Tony loved how domestic Loki could be sometimes - his favourite was when the god brought him his favourite soda or a snack when he came down to his lab. Tony was falling _hard_, and it seemed apparent to everyone but the god himself.

Clint ditched Tony to finish cleaning as soon as Steve left, ducking into the elevator while Tony was in the bathroom.

"Fucking _prick_," Tony grumbled, noticing the archer was no where in sight. "He fucking _started_ it."

"I do believe you cast the first pea." Tony nearly jumped from his skin, spinning around. He was surprised to see Loki sitting in his usual armchair, alone in the room. Tony grinned, hand on his chest.

"Hey, I know you like being sneaky and shit, but no surprises, huh? Kinda got a bad heart," Tony teased. Loki smirked, standing from his seat. He stretched his legs out in a very cat-like nature, walking over to Tony.

"My _sincerest_ apologies," he drawled, smirking. He looked around the kitchen, hands on his hips. "You nearly have it all cleaned."

"Yeah yeah, don't remind me," Tony grumbled, scratching the back of his neck. "It would go quicker if Birdbrain didn't dip out."

"True," Loki admitted, sitting at the table now.

"What is this, moral support?" Tony asked, taking up the broom and sweeping up a rather large chunk of crust.

"Perhaps," Loki drawled, dropping his chin to his palm. Tony pretended not to notice the god staring at him.

A silence settled over, Tony grumbling under his breath as he cleaned, and Loki watching his every move. Tony finished the floor and moved to the sink, rinsing off the dishes as he stacked them into the dishwasher. When Tony was nearly finished, Loki broke the silence.

"_Babe, hmm_?"

Well, _fuck_. He _had_ noticed. Tony froze; he was in the middle of pouring the liquid soap into the dishwasher, and now the little tray was overflowing. He jumped, pulling the bottle back.

"Uh, you caught that, huh?" He asked, grinning sheepishly. Tony put away the bottle and closed the machine, busying himself with picking a setting.

"Indeed," Loki answered. Tony finally picked a setting and washed his hands, snatching up the towel Steve had used earlier. When he turned, he was surprised to see Loki standing almost right behind him.

"Listen, it was a _mistake_ - " Tony began, holding his hands up. Loki pushed his hands back, wrapping a cold hand around the back of Tony's neck and pulling the billionaire forward.

Tony gasped, feeling Loki's cool lips press gently to his. He froze for a moment, not sure how to proceed, as his heart thundered in his chest. When Loki tilted his neck for a better angle, Tony finally relaxed. He kissed back just as gently, placing his hands carefully on Loki's hips; the god's lounge pants were riding a little low, exposing a small patch of skin that Tony rubbed with his thumb.

Holy _shit_, Loki was _literally_ stealing his breath away. Tony never would have expected Loki to feel the same as he did, but damn if he was going to lose this chance. He teased Loki's lips with a flick of his tongue; Loki chuckled into the kiss, allowing just enough space for Tony to deepen their kiss. Loki had long ago backed the genius into the counter, and Tony was definitely grateful. His knees shook like he was a teenager, causing any idea of balance to fly out the window.

Loki pulled back slowly, and Tony opened his eyes. Loki's eyes were _amazing_, glittering that bright emerald and shining with mirth. Tony found himself smiling as he brought a hand up to gently stroke Loki's hair. The god turned, pressing a light kiss to Tony's palm. Oh, he forgot how to _breathe_ again.

"I realized something today," Loki began, catching Tony's gaze. "You have a terribly _short_ lifespan."

Tony snorted, rolling his eyes. "_You're_ telling _me_."

"However short it may be, I would like to spend it with you," Loki continued. Tony blinked, shocked. _Huh_?

"_You_ want to be with _me_?" He asked. Now Loki rolled his eyes.

"I _despise_ repetition, Anthony," he said shortly.

"Oh I know, this is just me needing clarification," Tony answered. "You _actually_ feel the same?"

"...I am not good at expression," Loki answered. "However, I will say that I see and return your affections."

"But why _me_?" Tony asked. He was still trying to get this, to understand. Loki liked him back, maybe even _more_ (Tony knew his side was more than just _like_, but not the time or place).

"My reasons are my own," Loki answered. He moved his hand from Tony's neck to stroke down the side of his face, rubbing his thumb over Tony's kiss swollen lips. "Just know that I am here, and this is not _one sided_."

Tony began to smile - that was good enough for him. He knew he had an unhealthy obsession with his new roommate, even before he _became_ a roommate. Seeing Loki that night, months ago, silent and fresh away from literally being _tortured_, had reminded Tony of his feelings. He knew he wanted to be closer to Loki; the god already had begun to show signs of trust, even so early on and at his lowest. He believed Loki had _needed_ him, whether he said it or not, as much as Tony _needed_ the god. Now he knew it for sure. Tony pressed his lips again to Loki's, smiling like an idiot. At least he didn't have to rebuild another floor; Loki could just move in with him.

When Loki kissed him back with just as much eagerness, Tony was already plotting when he would tell Loki that he loved him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ah, just a wee bit o' fluff in the afternoon. I hope it was enjoyable! Please don't forget to share your thoughts in that handy dandy box! ;) See you all again soon!**_


End file.
